duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Toys and Merchandise
This page list the various Duel Masters toys and merchandise that have been released in the America and Japan markets. See Also: *Board Games *Food Products __TOC__ Puzzles Hasbro's Duel Masters Puzzles featuring cool creatures available in 100 pieces and large for 200 pieces, also 500 pieces Duel Masters poster puzzle is available. 5 creature's puzzles from each 5 civilizations. 100 Piece Puzzle.jpg 200 Piece Puzzle Poster.jpg Collectible Assortments Recreate the fury of the Duel with these cool Cube Battlers! Roll each cube to defeat your opponent! Assortment from series 1 includes 8 individually packaged Cube figures: and , and , and , and , and . Series 2 includes: Ethel, Star Sea Elemental and Sieg Balicula, the Intense, Aqua Sniper and Hunter Fish, Dark Titan Maginn and Giriel, Ghastly Warrior, Bolzard Dragon and Überdragon Jabaha, Fear Fang and Gigamantis. DM-Assortment Figures.jpg Action Figures Let the battle begin with these cool Duel Masters action figures! Assortment includes 10 individually packaged figures: , , , , , , , , , and . DM-Action Figures 01.jpg DM-Action Figures 03.jpg DM-Action Figures 04.jpg DM-Action Figures 05.jpg Bolshack Dragon Terrify your opponents with the fierce who comes with electronic lights and sounds to bring the thrilling action of the card game to life. Push the dragons head to wake him. Then call out "Bolshack Dragon", and the beast will announce its presence with a mighty battle roar. Turn his wings, arms and legs to strike battle poses. Twist its body for a destructive claw strike, and watch as lights are activated. A pretend flame projectile really fires from the dragon's mouth. Includes 3 "AAA" batteries. DM-Action Figure 02.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure Box.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure.jpg Electronic Games *Duel Creatures DEX Release Date: November 2005 Hasbro Duel Masters Dex Own the zone! Only the cleverest of Kaijudo Duel Masters know of the awesome power you hold in your hands. It will bring you great advantages if you use it wisely. Before entering the Duel Masters arena, bring forth a detailed database of characters, creatures and spell cards! Gain insight into the Civilizations of Fire, Nature, Darkness, Water, and Light! Create fantasy decks and analyze them for strengths and weaknesses! Sort and search for cards, keep track off your most-wanted and super-rare cards. Eight special functions keep you fully prepared – name and phone numbers, email and web addresses, reminders, alarm clock, calculator, and password protection and more! You’ll even find two awesome electronic games based on the trading card game! DuelMastersDex-1-.jpg DM-DEX (b).jpg DM-DEX ©.jpg Duel Station This is the official Duel Masters Card reader released only in Japan on 3 March 2003. The Duel Station can be connected to any screen which have the ports for the provided cables. It comes with an AC/DC adapter as well. The card reader initially only have the data on DM-01 Base Set (OCG) but it have an empty slot to insert a cartridge. Duel Station Cartridge Version 1 This cartridge pack was also released for Japan only on 4 August 2003. This cartridge pack comes with:- *A cartridge with data from DM-01 Base Set to DM-05 Return of the Survivor and there is also data on deck building for beginners from DMS-01 Duel Masters Starter Deck *A promo card Skullsweeper Q P25/＊. DM-Duel Station.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station DM-Duel Station Instructions.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Instructions DM-Duel Station Contents.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Contents DM-Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 DM-Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 Back.jpg|Duel Masters Duel Station Cartridge Ver.1 Back McDonald's Happy Meal Toys Hasbro's Duel Masters McDonald's Happy Meal Toys include 6 individual toys, which include Shobu action figures, Kokujo action figure, Shobu Assortment figure, and Water, Fire, Darkness, Light, Nature Civilization Card holders. With each of these toys, there are 3 promotional Duel Masters cards. There was a total of 15 different cards released with these toys. DM- Mc Donalds Happy Meal 01.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 02.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 03.jpg DM-McD 04.jpg Mc Donald's Kokujo Card Shooter.jpg Burger King Kid's Meal Toys Hasbro's Duel Masters Kid's Meal Toys include 3 individual toys, which include a Shobu action figure, a Shobu deck holder, and a Golden Wing Striker figurine that can be ejected from a green box. They were released alongside 3 Sabrina's Secret Life toys. There was a total of 7 different promotional cards released with these toys, but only the deck holder included one. DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 01.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 00.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 02.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 03.jpg DM-Burger King Kid's Meal 04.jpg Master Flame Summon these Duel Masters figures to your battle zone! Recreate the fury of the Duel with the card shooter. Electronic motion activates lights and sounds, rule the duel with the power of a true Kaijudo master. Includes a free booster pack. DM-Role Play 02.jpg DM-Role Play 04.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Front.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Back.jpg Creature Collection This is the very action figures of Duel Masters Creatures released in Japan in 2005. This collection consists of 5 different figures to be collected: , , , and Pierr, Psycho Doll. DM Creature Collection Vol.1 a.JPG DM Creature Collection Vol.1 b.JPG Ultimate Shield Set This was released in Japan only on 11th, September 2004. This is a stand in which you can place your Shields. This is released for playing more closer to like in the anime. It comes with:- *2 player playmat. *2 stands of shield zone, one for you and one for your opponent. *It comes with a [promotion] Boltail Dragon card (P13/Y＊). DM-Ultimate Shield Set.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Front DM-Ultimate Shield Set Back.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Back DM-Ultimate Shield Set Side.jpg|Ultimate Shield Set Side DM-Ultimate Shield Set Magazine Advertisement.jpeg|Ultimate Shield Set, Coro Coro Magazine Advertisement Deck Cases These are all of the official Takaratomy deck cases used by the characters of the TV series, or that feature a Duel Masters creature. DragonRyuDeckCase.jpg KatsutaDeckCase.jpg StormKaiserDeckCase.jpg DoubleCrossDeckCase.jpg PsychicSuvaDeckCase.jpg BolshackNEXDeckCase.jpg EternalDeathDeckCase.jpg AmbitiousSamuraiDeckCase.jpg RockRomanoffDeckCase.jpg SagaDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakDeckCase.jpg GoldStarDeckCase.jpg RedClipDeckCase.jpg DragerionDeckCase.jpg ValkyriousDeckCase.jpg BasicDeckCase.jpg Romanoff1stDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakSamuraiDeckCase.jpg BlackDeckCase.jpg DM-Deck Case plain black.jpg DM-Movie Memorial Deck Case.jpg DM-EX a.jpg DM-EX b.jpg DM-EX.JPG DM-Flash Deck Case 1.jpg DM-Flash Deck Case 1a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case b.jpg Duel Masters DX.JPG Duel Masters DXa.jpg Rising Dash Deck Case.jpg|Duel Masters Deck Case Rising Dash Super W Ver. Cardbox.jpg VictoryDeckcase.jpg Duelbox.jpg Dm16box.jpg Spectaclenovabox.jpg Sapphiresleeves.jpg No9.jpg No10.jpg Card Albums CardAlbumWhite.jpg CardAlbumKaiser.jpg CardAlbumBolshackNEX.jpg CardAlbumBolshackPsychic.jpg CardAlbumBolshackCrossNex.jpg DM-Cards Album 11.jpg DM-Card Album Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon ver.jpg DM-Card Album Valkyrias Dragon ver..jpg Victoryalbum.jpg No3.jpg No12.jpg No13.jpg No14.jpg No15.jpg 2004 WOTC Duel Masters Trading Card Game Binder with Extras Inside DM-Card Binder.jpg DM-Card Binder(1).jpg DM-Card Binder(2).jpg DM-Card Binder(3).jpg DM-Card Binder(4).jpg DM-Card Binder(5).jpg DM-Card Binder(6).jpg DM-Card Binder(7).jpg|Comes with DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath Card Sleeves Color Sleeves Card Protect (Gold).jpg|Card Protect Gold Card Protect (Silver).jpg|Card Protect Silver Card Protect (Blue).jpg|Card Protect Blue Card Protect (Black).jpg|Card Protect Black Card Protect (Red).jpg|Card Protect Red Card Artwork Sleeves DX Card Protect (Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon).jpg|DX Card Protect Sword Flash Dragon DX Card Protect (Bolshack Gil Cross NEX).jpg|DX Card Protect Gil Cross NEX DX Card Protect (Jasmine, Mist Faerie).jpg|DX Card Protect Mist Faerie DX Card Protect (Gaiginga, Dragsolution).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragsolution DX Card Protect (Fire Bird).jpg|DX Card Protect Bird DX Card Protect (Despair Dragheart Weapon).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragheart Weapon DX Card Protect (Passionate Dragheart Weapon).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragheart Weapon Set Sleeves DX Card Protect (Force of Dragon).jpg|DX Card Protect of Dragon DX Card Protect (Perfect Angel).jpg|DX Card Protect Angel DX Card Protect (Rising Dragon).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragon DX Card Protect (Lunatic God).jpg|DX Card Protect God DX Card Protect (Bolshack NEX).jpg|DX Card Protect NEX DX Card Protect (Book of Oracle).jpg|DX Card Protect of Oracle DX Card Protect (Book of Outrage).jpg|DX Card Protect of Outrage DX Card Protect (Rage vs. God).jpg|DX Card Protect vs. God DX Card Protect (DMD-13).jpg|DX Card Protect DMD-13 DX Card Protect (DMD-14).jpg|DX Card Protect DMD-14 DX Card Protect (Beginning Dragon).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragon DX Card Protect (Bolmeteus Returns).jpg|DX Card Protect Returns DX Card Protect (Romanov Rises from Purgatory).jpg|DX Card Protect Rises from Purgatory DX Card Protect (Survivor Evo-Theory α to Ω).jpg|DX Card Protect Evo-Theory α to Ω Civilization Sleeves Card Protect (Light).jpg|Card Protect (Light) Card Protect (Water).jpg|Card Protect (Water) Card Protect (Darkness).jpg|Card Protect (Darkness) Card Protect (Fire).jpg|Card Protect (Fire) Card Protect (Nature).jpg|Card Protect (Nature) Basic Card Protect (Light).jpg|Basic Card Protect (Light) Basic Card Protect (Water).jpg|Basic Card Protect (Water) Basic Card Protect (Darkness).jpg|Basic Card Protect (Darkness) Basic Card Protect (Fire).jpg|Basic Card Protect (Fire) Basic Card Protect (Nature).jpg|Basic Card Protect (Nature) DX Card Protect DX Card Protect (Terror Pit Attention!).jpg|DX Card Protect Pit Attention! DX Card Protect (Shield Trigger Attention).jpg|DX Card Protect Trigger Attention DX Card Protect (Duel Masters Deck Development).jpg|DX Card Protect Masters Deck Development DX Card Protect Katta Kirifuda.jpg|DX Card Protect Kirifuda DX Card Protect (Katta Kirifuda NEW).jpg|DX Card Protect Kirifuda NEW DX Card Protect (Dokindam X).jpg|DX Card Protect X DX Card Protect - Basara and Legendary Forbidden Dokindam X.jpg|DX Card Protect and Forbidden Dokindam X DX Card Protect - Katta and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader.jpg|DX Card Protect and Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader DX Card Protect Lionel, Zenith of Ore.jpg|DX Card Protect Zenith of Ore DX Card Protect (Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution).jpg|DX Card Protect Flaming Revolution DX Card Protect (Duema Start).jpg|DX Card Protect Start DX Card Protect (Glen Head).jpg|DX Card Protect Head DX Card Protect (Maltnext).jpg|DX Card Protect Maltnext DX Card Protect (Ryusei).jpg EX Card Protect EX Card Protect (Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny).jpg|DX Card Protect Dragon of Destiny EX Card Protect (Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan).jpg|EX Card Protect Shining Nyan Nyan EX Card Protect (Jenny, the Suicide Doll).jpg|EX Card Protect the Suicide Doll EX Card Protect (Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan).jpg|EX Card Protect Shining Nyan Nyan EX Card Protect (Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal).jpg|EX Card Protect Kaiser, the Eternal EX Card Protect (I Love DM).jpg|EX Card Protect Love DM EX Card Protect (Dragon Lovers Membership Card).jpg|EX Card Protect Lovers Membership Card Limited Card Protect Limited Card Protect (Bolmeteus Steel Dragon + Romanov II).jpg|Limited Card Protect Steel Dragon + Romanov II Limited Card Protect (Bolshack Dogiragon).jpg|Limited Card Protect Dogiragon Limited Card Protect (Different Duema Lap Behind!!).jpg|Limited Card Protect Duema Lap Behind!! Limited Card Protect (Duema Star Cup).jpg|Limited Card Protect Star Cup Limited Card Protect (Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King).jpg|Limited Card Protect the Kill, Revolution Demon King Limited Card Protect (Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King).jpg|Limited Card Protect Star, Revolution Heaven King Limited Card Protect (Redzone, Roaring Invasion).jpg|Limited Card Protect Roaring Invasion Limited Card Protect (Duemouse).jpg|Limited Card Protect Duemouse Limited Card Protect (Gaial Family).jpg|Limited Card Protect Family Limited DX Card Protect Limited DX Card Protect (Enduring Due Soul!).jpg|Limited DX Card Protect Due Soul! Limited DX Card Protect (Passionate! Due Soul!).jpg|Limited DX Card Protect Due Soul! Dueyen Campain Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Flaming Revolution Dueyen Campaign Card_Protect (Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Ryusei of Invincibility Dueyen Campaign Card_Protect (Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect the Dismantling Puppet Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Royal Ira, Explosive Passion).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Ira, Explosive Passion Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Amazing Ryusei).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Ryusei Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Codeking Wilhelm).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Wilhelm Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Deck Development Department).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Development Department Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect Ryusei of Invincibility] Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect the Dismantling Puppet Dueyen Campaign Card Protect (Onimaru Head, Victory Rush).jpg|Dueyen Campaign Card Protect [Onimaru Head, Victory Rush Other Sleeves DM-Card Protector Clear.jpg Victory Card Protect Clear.jpg|Victory Card Protect Clear Duel Masters Card Protector Ultra Fire Spirits Version.jpg Duel Masters DX Card Protector Eternal Death Version.jpg Duel Masters DX Card Protector Mad Rock Chester Ver..jpg Duel Masters DX Card Protector Samurai Ambitious Ver..jpg Duel Masters Earthstomp Giant Card Protector.jpg DM-Card Sleeve King Alexander 3 ver.jpg DM-Card Sleeve Valirias Dragon ver.jpg Card Sleeve Rising Dash.jpg DMD3sleA.jpg DASHsleeves.jpg Episode1sleeves.jpg GeometeusSleeves.jpg No7.jpg No8.jpg Ogremarusleeves.jpg Playmats *Duel Masters Japanese: Duel Masters Deluxe Playmat *An official Takara Japan Duel Masters Playmat. *A large (66mm x 7mm) felt/cloth Duel Masters playmat. *Includes velcro fastening and 2 cloth handles allowing the mat to be folded up for easy transporting. dm-playmat-jp.jpg 2004 Duel Masters Paper Playmat DM-Paper Playmat.JPG DM-Paper Playmat(1).JPG DM-Paper Playmat(2).JPG Card Holder Box *Battle Galaxy ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 40 card covers after partition plate. *Evolution Saga ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. *Psychic Shock ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. DM-Card Holder Box Battle Galaxy ver.jpg DM-Card Holder Box Evolution Saga ver..jpg PsychicShockDeckBox.jpg DMX-06+07 card box.jpg Victorious Prin Prin cardbox.jpg DM-Rising Dash Card Box.jpg Dm.jpg Cardbox.jpg No1.jpg No2.jpg No4.jpg|Duel Masters: Invincible Bag DX. Comes with Promo card Astronaut Skyterror P13/Y2 No6.jpg No11.jpg Nestlé Stickers These are stickers issued with different brands of Nestlé cereals Coco& Frosted Shreddies, Golden Nuggets. Dated 2005. Unnumbered and sizes are 70x68. There are a total of 10 different creature stickers and 12 creature and character art stickers. Each box offers 2 stickers. DM-Nestle Sticker - Aqua Sniper.jpg|Aqua Sniper DM-Nestle Sticker - Szubs.jpg|Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian DM-Nestle Sticker - Urth.jpg|Urth, Purifying Elemental DM-Nestle Sticker - Deathliger.jpg|Deathliger, Lion of Chaos DM-Nestle Sticker - Fear Fang.jpg|Fear Fang DM-Nestle Sticker - Rothus.jpg|Rothus, the Traveler DM-Nestle Sticker - Urherion.jpg|Armored Walker Urherion DM-Nestle Sticker - Swamp Worm.jpg|Swamp Worm DM-Nestle Sticker - Hunter Fish.jpg|Hunter Fish DM-Nestle Sticker - Mighty Shouter.jpg|Mighty Shouter DM-Nestle Sticker - Shobu Comic.jpg|Shobu Comic version DM-Nestle Sticker - Shobu Anime.jpg|Shobu Anime and Cine-Manga version DM-Nestle Sticker - Shobu Mini Comic.jpg|Shobu Mini Comic version DM-Nestle - Box Front.jpg|Box Front DM-Nestle - Box Back.jpg|Box Back DM-Nestle Sticker - Back.jpg|Back Cover DM-Nestle Sticker - Peel Cover.jpg|Peel Cover 2005-Shreddies-Duel-Master-Competition.jpg|Shreddies Box Back cover Duelist Box This box contains a special notebook full of goodies like card catalog sheets and stickers, a tin collectors' box, limited-edition promotional cards, and six expansion packs—in short, everything an aspiring Duel Master needs. Duelist Box 1.jpg Duelist Box 2.jpg Walkers Tazos These are a total of 25 different Duel Masters combining Tazo. Each feature there monster's mana cost, illustrators name, creature's civilization and tazo number. They also feature TV Show characters on them as well. The back of these Tazos feature the civilization these creatures belong to and if it is a character tazo then they show Duel Masters logo . They feature: *Rothus, the Traveler - 01/25 *Armored Blaster Valdios - 02/25 *Bolzard Dragon - 03/25 *Bolshack Dragon - 04/25 *Crystal Paladin - 05/25 *Crystal Lancer - 06/25 *Aqua Soldier - 07/25 *Aqua Sniper - 08/25 *Fighter Dual Fang - 09/25 *Bronze-Arm Tribe - 10/25 *Barkwhip, the Smasher - 11/25 *Mighty Shouter - 12/25 *Urth, Purifying Elemental - 13/25 *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental - 14/25 *Ladia Bale, the Inspirational - 15/25 *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits - 16/25 *General Dark Fiend - 17/25 *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos- 18/25 *Ballom, Master of Death - 19/25 *Shobu - 20/25 *Kyoshiro Kokujo - 21/25 *Hakuoh - 22/25 * - 23/25 *Rekuta - 24/25 *Mimi Tasogare - 25/25 DM-Tazo a.jpg DM-Tazo b.jpg DM-Tazo 25-25.jpg Duel Masters Trade Day Handouts This is 2005 Duel Masters CCG (Collectible Card Game) Trade Day Promo Handout Folder with Garkago Dragon Model. DM-Trade Day Folder.jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(1).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(2).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(3).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(4).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(5).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(6).jpg DM-Trade Day Folder(7).jpg Duel Masters Disguise This is 2005 Duel Masters Halloween Bolshack Disguise. For Age 4 - 6. DM-Bolshack Disguise.jpg Official Links *Deck Boxes, Sleeves and Card Albums Category:Toys